The Parallel
by PinkLily
Summary: 50 years after Harry Potter, a new generation is having their own adventures at Hogwarts. What happens when two unlikely friends discover a secret which will bring them closer together? Expect the unexpected when history repeats itelf.
1. A Celebration

"Wake up, it's time to go." Whispered a voice by Jacob Weasley's right ear.

"5 more minutes mum." He said instinctly.

"I'm not mum. I'm Isbel." The voice belonging to hisolder sistergot louder with a trace of annoyance. "Stop messing around dad says we have to go soon."

Jacob rolled over on his pillow and said in a muffled voice "Leave me alone. I'm serious."

Isabel stood back and raised her wand. "I'll do it, I swear I will."

"You wouldnt dare" he said, raising his head a bit, and then dropping itdown to go back to sleep.

"You asked for it..._levi corpus._" She said and Jacob's body rose right on cue, and flipped so that it was as if his ankle was being held by an invisible giant.

"Mum! Dad! She did it again!" He screamed.

Footsteps were heard leading up to the room as Isabel undid the spell and Jacob fell to the carpet.

"Oh good." Said Mrs. Weasley. "You're up. Get dressed we're leaving in 5 minutes."

Isabel gave him a _so there_ look as she followed Mrs. Weasley who was hastily moving downstairs.

_I cant wait to get back to Hogwarts and away from her. _Thought Jacob as he begun to get dressed.

And sure enough, no more than five minutes later, the four Weasleys climbed into a ministry limo. The elegant white stretch limo drove no more than 10 feet before becoming airborne, flying into the clouds. They left behind a handsome mansion atop a rolling green hill. At the front gate was a gleaming sign which said "The Burrow".

The limo landed in a garden of beautifully trimmed hedges and glowing fountains which emmitted angelic music. Jacob shook his head and snorted as he saw, and walked under, a large banner which bore the words "Happy St. Potter Day."

"You know mum." Said Jacob. "It's the same every year. We drink some tea, and listen to some ministry bloke talk about the 'wonderful St. Potter' and tell his story. I've heard it 14 times already. I don't understand why I have to come again and again to these parties."

"Because, idiot, this year is special." Said Isabel.

"Oh you just want to be here because you fancy the Junior Minister."

"I do not fancy him! I am applying to be his assistant."

"Because you fancy him..."

"Stop it you two." said Mrs. Weasley in a stern voice. "Isabel is right this year is special. It's the 50th anniversary of the last battle. And not only that, but you know we must be here because your grandfather was..."

"Was a good friend of Harry Potter's and was also instrumental in the destruction of the dark lord. Yes, mum, I've heard THIS story 38 times. I know because I've wanted to hex myself 37 times during the course of my short short life, and only Potter related things will want to make me want to hex myself."

"Why only 37 times if you've heard it 38 times?" Asked Isabel.

"Because the first time I was 1 and didn't know what a hex was."

"Just take a seat." Said Mr. Weasley.

They took a seat in the half empty chairs surrounding a podium. After two minutes Jacob was already bored.

"When will this thing start?" He asked looking at his watch.

"Half an hour or so." Replied Mrs. Weasley.

"Then why are we here so early?"

"Want to get good seats." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"You'd think that being the kin of Ronald Weasley would get us reserved seating at special events." Said Jacob under his breath.

"I heard that." Said Mrs. Weasley. "You and Isabel can walk around until then if you want. We'll have your seats saved."

"I'll walk around. But not with her."

"You know this year when you're at Hogwarts without me, you'll find you'll miss me." Said Isabel.

"Oh yes I'm sure sister dear." Jacob said sarcastically.

"Isabel...Jacob..." Said an enthusiatic voice behind them. On cue, they both turned around with big fake smiles on their face.

"Minister Longbottom!" Isabel greeted the plump man standing before them. "How do you do?"

"Oh well, yes, very well. Very well indeed. My, my, my. How you have grown, both of you." Neville Longbottom shook both their hands. "Now let's see...Isabel. I heard you are currently seeking to be Logan Flynn's assistant now are you? Oh what a fine young man, and a great Junior Minister. Far beyond his years he is, only 20. Very bright future in store for him, very bright indeed. And for you as well. 7 NEWTs I hear. Graduated top of your class. Congradulations, congradulations indeed. And Jacob, looking more like your grandfather every single day, especially the hair of course. I still find it odd that you're the only one in the Weasley family at the moment with red hair. But all the same. I hear you are exceptionally bright."

"Really now? From who minister?" Jacob said in a pretend humble voice. "I'm sure they were stretching the truth."

"Oh no no no...Professor Tonks would certainly know talent when she sees it. And I hear you are the life of the school, always joking around, and quite the ladies man too eh? And now a prefect! Just like your grandfather, just like your grandfather indeed."

"Oh Minister. You are too kind, too kind indeed." Jacob knew that Neville Longbottom was never able to catch on to his mocking remarks. "I must be going now. Toodle-loo!"

Longbottom chuckled. "Toodle-loo...that boy sure cracks me up."

Jacob left Isabel and Longbottom to their conversation, and walked towards deeper into the garden where he knew he found find his fellow Hogwarts classmates. Every year the teenagers would settle themselves in the garden while the adults socialized, drinking their champagne.

"Jake! We thought that you hadn't come this year." Tristan Riley, Jacob's best friend was the first to sight him.

"Oh well I wouldnt miss _potty day_ for the world would I?" The rest of the group laughed as Jacob said it.

Jacob was now among a group of about 5 other incoming Gryffindor fifth years, his 5 best friends since as long as he can remember, even since before Hogwarts, because their families have been coming to the Ministry's St. Potter Day celebration every year.

Jacob, Tristan Riley, Christian Alexander, and Dieter Thomason are known as the Marauders at Hogwarts. They've been told by Headmaster McGonagall that they're the second generation Marauders at Hogwarts. Their name came from a mysterious map Jacob had found in a trunk in his attic. It proved very useful to the four.

The other two present were Sally Henderson and Francesca Norman.

"Jake you haven't written in weeks." Said Francesca.

"I've been busy darling dear." said Jacob.

"So the rumors are true then?" Said Tristan. "I thought you'd tell your best friend if you snagged the beauty of the fifth year."

Francesca blushed. "Of course you know theres nothing going on Tristan."

"Not yet." Said Christian.

"Even if it does happen." started Dieter. "We all know that no one will replace me and Sally as Hogwart's hottest couple."

"So Sally, you've dumped Dieter for a bloke named Me have you?" Joked Tristan.

"Oh Shut up you. I think Dieter is very handsome." She looked lovingly into his eyes.

And it was true, all 6 of them were all very goodlooking. The marauders were the ones that all the girls swooned over, and Francesca and Sally were no doubt the most popular girls in their year.

"Jake, I noticed something the other week while in Diagon Alley." Said Christian.

"And whats that?"

"Your cousin Belle is a most captivating creature."

"That's the veela talking Christian."

"Part veela or not...she is absolutely..." Suddenly he stopped.

Jacob turned around to see what gave Christian the puzzled look that was now displayed on his face.

Francesca and Dieter had stepped aside to reveal a girl with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair that curled perfectly. She opened her mouth and said very softly "They've asked me to come find you. It's about to start." and turned to walk away.

"Is that it Annette?" Tristan asked. "Not a, 'hello Tristan' or a 'how was your summer'?"

She rolled her eyes and said "Just hurry up, all of you." And walked away.

Once she was out of earshot, Sally said "I wonder how her summer was. Probably dull. After all, she doesnt have any friends."

Francesca gave her a _thats not nice_ look.

"What?" said Sally. "It's not like she wants friends. Always buried in her book. She's probably been made a prefect."

"Most definatly." Said Tristan. "Have fun with her Jake my friend."

"She can't always be so dull." Said Christian, as the group of friends started to walk back towards the seats.

"Who knows anyways, not like she really talks to anyone." Said Tristan. "I mean we've all known her for 4 years now but do we really know whats behind that _perfect_ skin?"

"And glowing cheeks and plump lips?" Said Christian. "And most perfect hair and eyes?"

"What? Who are you talking about?" Jacob was completely lost.

"In case you havent noticed, mate, Annette Kensington is looking good this year." Said Christian.

When Jacob found his family, he sat down as Longbottom started his speech. He scanned the crowd and his eyes settled upon the Kensingtons across from them in the circle. Annette had her eyes fixated upon the podium. _Well_ he thought _I'll admit she looks different._


	2. The Attic

Jacob felt a sudden jab on his side. He opened his eyes and realized that he had fallen asleep right in the middle of the Minister's speech and Isabel had waken him up.

"It's almost over" She whispered. She was right.

"And so," Said the Minister. "I want to say thank you all for attending the annual Ministry of Magic St. Potter Day celebration. Enjoy the rest of their summer everybody, and we will see you again next year."

"Finally, it's over." Said Jacob.

"Or so you'd think." Said Isabel.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Tell him mum."

"Well…" said Mrs. Weasley with a smile on her face. "We've agreed to host a special dinner tonight."

"What?"

"I said we're…"

"I heard. Why mum why?"

"Well…Longbottom asked us himself. You can't just say no to the Minister of Magic dear."

"So who's going to be at this dinner?"

"Us…"

"Obviously…" said Jacob quietly. But Mrs. Weasley, pretending she didn't hear it, continued.

"The Minister and his family, and the Kensingtons."

"The Kensingtons?"

"Yes, the Kensingtons."

"Why them?"

"I have no clue dear."

Jacob, wanting an explaination, turned to Mr. Weasley.

"Dad, why are the Kensingtons invited. I didn't know they were anything special."

Mr. Weasley gave him a look and said "Well they're obviously something special because they're invited to the St. Potter day celebration every year."

"A lot of people are invited to that. Why are they coming to this...special…dinner?"

"Well…I honestly don't know. I think the Kensingtons have some sort of connection to Harry Potter as well. I mean I think that's what this dinner is about. You know that Longbottom was a friend of Harry Potter's. But I was at Hogwarts at around the same time as Victoria Kensington. She was a year ahead of me though, so I didn't know her well. But I did hear McGonagall talking about her mother one day, about her mother and Harry Potter."

"Alright dad, whatever. Can I invite a friend over?" asked Jacob hopefully.

"No." Was Mr. Weasley's immediate answer.

Jacob stood in front of his mirror staring at his reflection. He was in dark green dress robes which his mother claimed brought out his eyes. _Now if only something will hide my hair,_ he thought. Jacob hated his red hair. It made him stand out from the rest of his family, although every single professor he's ever had at Hogwarts tell him how great it is that he has his grandfather's hair. _What's so special about my grandfather anyways?_ He thought.

Jacob walked downstairs and stood at the foot of the stairs with the rest of his family. His mother came over and fixed his bowtie much to his protest.

The doorbell rang and Mr. Weasley opened the door as he found the Minister and his family on the other side.

"Jonathan! Marianne!" Said Longbottom.

"Good to see you Minister, and Luna. How are you?" Jonathan Weasley greeted his guests.

"We're fantastic." Replied Luna Lovegood-Longbottom.

The Kensingtons arrived shortly after. Annette, Jacob noticed, was in a navy dress which really drew attention to her light blue eyes. Jacob gave her a small smile hello, and she gave him the same shy smile back.

Dinner was filled with talk of Longbottom and his wife Luna reminiscing about their days at Hogwarts with Harry Potter.

"Changed my life he did, I'll never forget Harry Potter. " Said Longbottom.

"Neville, I think that's quite enough." Said Luna. "I'm sure the kids are bored now."

"Oh," chuckled Longbottom. "I deeply apologize if I am boring you two to death." He said to Jacob and Annette.

"Jacob." Said Mrs. Weasley. "Why don't you give Annette a tour of the house? Seeing as how you're both done with your dinner."

"Teenagers, they just can't wait to get away from the adults." Laughed Longbottom. "I was this way too."

Jacob, however reluctant to have to socialize with someone as unsocial as Annette, was nevertheless glad to get away from the adults, and led her out of the dining room.

"So…what would you like to see?" Asked Jacob.

"I don't care." Said Annette. "What's there to see?"

"Well…that's a good question. I don't really know. I mean I've seen about everything in this house, and there really isn't much to see. Well…except…" He suddenly stopped talking to think.

"Except what?"

"The attic. My grandfather's attic to be exact. It's the exact way that he had left it when he died. Mum and Dad keeps it hidden for some reason. I accidentally stumbled upon it one day, they found out, and then forbid me to ever go in there again. It's quite interesting though, want to have a look?"

"But isn't it forbidden?"

"Forbidden, forschmidden. Let's go."

Jacob led Annette upstairs and to the last door at the end of the hallway. He opened it to reveal a coat closet. He then pushed aside the coats and revealed a small wooden door behind it, and opened it. A dusty set of stairs was on the other side of the door.

"Let's go." He led the way up.

Every piece of furniture in the attic was covered by a piece of white cloth, and the cloth was covered by dust and cobwebs. Annette could tell that it used to be a very handsome study.

Jacob walked over to the corner, and uncovered a piece of cloth to reveal a trunk.

"What's this?"

"This, is the most interesting thing in the room. I found many interesting things in here."

"Like what?"

"An invisibility cloak." Said Jacob.

"What else?" Asked Annette.

Jacob didn't want to tell her about the Maurauder's map. "Well, there was something else but that's a secret. And then nothing else, because I didn't have enough time to look through the rest of the trunk before my dad found me in here and screamed at me."

Jacob fumbled through the trunk, and after a while took out a book.

"I think it's a photo album." He said.

He blew some dust off the cover and opened it. The first picture showed three friends, no older than 17. The boy in the middle had round glasses, jet black messy hair, and green eyes under a lightning shaped scar. The boy to the right of him had bright red hair and an awkward smile. The girl on the other side had bushy brown hair, and held a book in her hands.

"Look." Said Annette, pointing at the caption underneath the picture. "Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley…my grandfather." Said Jacob. "So my parents were right about him being friends with Harry Potter. I wonder who Hermione Granger is. Never heard of her."

"I think I know…" Said Annette. "My middle name is Granger. Named for my grandmother's maiden name."


	3. Discoveries

"So..." Said Jacob. "Your grandmother was my grandfather's friend."

"And Harry Potter's." Said Annette.

"Did you know?" Asked Jacob.

"Not...not exactly. No." She answered. "I mean I knew that she did something important 50 years ago, I didn't know exactly what."

"What do you think it is that she did?"

"I dont know. No one ever told me anything. My mum never really talked about her much." Annette sighed.

There was an awkward silence.

"So..." Jacob broke in "do you think that's why Longbottom wanted this dinner tonight? He was a friend of Harry Potter's too."

"I guess so. I thought it was only because my mum is head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." She thought about what she just said and laughed. "Not much to do with Harry Potter I guess though, huh?"

Jacob laughed too. "No...not exactly. But...I think we can find out."

"How?"

"Look at all these papers in here. I'm sure there's got to be something about Hermione Granger."

Annette was skeptical. "You mean snoop through the trunk? I dont know. Jacob there might have been a reason why your father didn't want you up here."

"Like what?" Jacob asked rhetorically. When Annette didnt answer but just crossed her arms, Jacob said "I promise, no harm."

She gave him a look that told him she was giving in, and Jacob began to dig through the trunk. As he ruffled through the papers in the trunk, he threw some books and old parchments out, and Annette picked them up and sorted through them.

"Here's a picture of her. _Harry Potter's Secret Heartache_. Jacob look at this."

"What is it?"

"It's an old article from Witch Weekly. Look at the date, this must have been when they were in their 4th year."

Jacob took the article and read it. "Wow...your grandmother was...well...see for yourself."

Annette scanned the article. "My grandfather's in this."

"What? Who?"

"Victor Krum. My grandfather."

"Victor...Victoria is your mum's name."

"Yes. Do you think this is true?"

"Well I mean it's in Witch Weekly. That's a gossip magazine."

"I guess you're right." She put down the magazine. "Did you find anything?"

Jacob looked in the trunk, and then pulled out a bundle of envelopes tied together by a piece of string. "Here's some letters." He untied the string and sifted through the envelopes. "They're all addressed to Harry. Looks like a girl's handwriting though."

Annette took some of the envelopes and took out the contents. "Dear Harry, I'm confused about my feelings. I'm sorry but I dont think I can go through with this. Hermione."

"Dear Harry." Jacob read. "My feelings for him are too strong, I can't let him go. I'm sorry to be leaving you, but it's for the best. Hermione."

"This proves the article doesnt it?" Annette said, looking disgruntled.

"Annette...no, not necessarily. They're vague they could be talking about anything. You dont know that the article is true."

"Yes, yes I do. You know why no one talks about my grandmother? Because she broke Harry Potter's Heart. No one recognizes her as a hero, just someone who helped."

Annette was close to breaking down. "Every professor I've ever had told me that I was getting to be more and more like my grandmother everyday. But now I'm not sure I want to, if this is the kind of person she was."

Jacob slid close to Annette on the ground and put an arm around her. "Don't, Annette. You don't know anything about her."

"The proof is here."

"What proof? This proves nothing. You're a good person Annette." Jacob saw a tear slide down her cheeks. He wiped it off. "Look at me." And she did.

Their eyes locked on each other, neither of them seeing the other one this way before. Jacob leaned in closer to her so that their noses touched. He started to move in closer when "ANNETTE!"

Suddenly they broke apart. "My mum's calling me. I have to go." She jumped up and brushed off her clothes and wiped her eyes.

"No wait..." He called after her, but it was too late. She already ran downstairs.

He hurried after her and by the time he got to the grand staircase, she was already at the bottom with her coat on, next to her parents by the open door.

"Where have you two been?" Asked Mrs. Kensington.

"The study." Annette answered. "I was reading."

"You always are dear." Said Mr. Kensington.

"Jacob..." Said Mrs. Weasley. "Come down here and give your guests a proper farewell."

Jacob walked down the stairs and stood next to Annette. "See you at school." He said.

"See you." She answered.

The Kensingtons and Longbottoms waved goodbye to the Weasleys and left. After Mrs. Weasley closed the door behind them, Jacob walked over to the window and looked out after them. All he could see was Annette's long dark hair blowing in the wind. He imagined the scent of her hair when they were close together just a minute ago, and thought about what would have happened if they were given just a minute more together.

_No._ He thought. _Shake it off Jake. You're from completely different ends of the social spectrum. Think of what this will do to your reputation. What would your friends think? Stop thinking about Annette Kensington, and think about Francesca. She'd make a much better match for you, the quidditch captain._


	4. Awkward Silences

"What are you thinking about Annette?" A fair-skinned blonde looked up from her book.

Annette had her head rested against the window of the train compartment and was staring outside with her mouth slightly open.

"Annette?" Still no answer.

"ANNETTE!" The blonde screamed at her.

Annette flinched and looked at Eliza Darcy. "Wha..."

"What's going on Net?" Eliza, her best friend, was the only one who called her Net. But it's not like anyone else would give Annette a nickname anyways.

"Nothing." She had a blank expression on her face.

"I know when it's nothing. And that wasn't nothing."

"What wasn't nothing?"

"That stare out the window."

"I always look out the window on the express, you know that."

"You_ look_ out the window. That was a _stare_."

Annette scrunched up her face with an 'and the difference is...' look.

"Something's bothering you." Was Eliza's answer.

"Like what?"

"I dont know. You still havent told me about your break."

Annette opened her mouth to speak, when suddenly the compartment door slid open. Behind the glass door appeared 3 tall figures. One boy Eliza and Annette recognized. Henry Silversmith, a sixth year hufflepuff on the quidditch team. The other two, they assumed, were his friends. The girl to the left of Henry turned her head back and said "we found one!" which meant that there were more of them.

Annette and Eliza gave each other an 'oh not this again' look. This seemed to happen to them a lot. Many times over the past 4 years have their compartments been taken over by people older (and a few times younger) than they were, and many times were they forced to find another compartment. In their third year, they were even forced to sit at the end of the hallway for half the ride to Hogwarts. Annette, however, was fine with that. She didn't like to get involved with too many people. She liked the fact that she led a fairly quiet existance, under the radar of the rest of the student body.

As the hufflepuffs started filling into the compartment (there were 7 of them), Annette looked at her watch.

"I've got to go." She said to Eliza. "Prefect meeting. I'll meet you later."

"Alright...bye..." Said Eliza who was straining her neck to wave goodbye since she had just been squished between the window and a particularly large hufflepuff.

As Annette slipped out of the compartment, she was pretty sure that none of the Hufflepuffs even noticed that a girl had just left. She walked down the asile and towards the last compartment, the prefect compartment. She slid open the compartment door to find none other than Jacob Weasley staring out the window. She walked in and sat down in the spot farthest away from him.

Jacob saw Annette's reflection through the glare in the window, and, not moving at all, said "I dont bite."

Annette obviously was not aware that he knew she was there. "Oh...no it's not that..."

"I honestly don't." He moved his head to look at her. "You don't have to be scared of me."

"I'm not." She said very quietly.

"Then why are you speaking so quietly?" Jacob enunciated and said each word very loudly.

"This is how I talk." A slight smile started to emerge from her lips.

Jacob gave her a nod. "You're early." He said.

"So are you." She said.

"Why are you early?" He asked

"Why are _you_ early?" She asked back.

"I asked first."

"Well...I'd rather be early than late." She responded. "Your turn."

"I just felt like it." Was all he said, and he turned his head back to look out the window.

_What a strange boy._ Thought Annette. After a minute (which seemed more ike 15) no one else had come in yet. Even though Annette liked the silence, she couldnt help but feel that Jacob was actually looking at her reflection in the glare. She started to feel uncomfortable, and decided that she'd rather have him looking than the real her than the reflection.

"You remind me of someone." She said.

"Who?" He didnt turn to look at her. Instead he looked at her reflection, and Annette caught onto that.

"Well I can't really place him right now. But you definately remind me of someone I used to know."

All he did was nod again.

"You don't talk much do you?"

"You don't shut up do you?" He said very immediately, too immediately.

"Of course I do. I mean I'm usually quiet. But it's just that I imagined you to be more talkative than you are right now."

"You're not exactly the shy girl I thought you were either."

"No...no I am. But I just felt like the silence should be broken."

"I thought you liked silence."

"I do..." She started, but was getting annoyed that he wasnt talking AT her. "You know its kind of rude."

"What?"

"Not looking someone in the eye when they're talking to you."

At this, Jacob got up, took a seat right next to her, and put his head so close to hers that their noses were hardly a centimeter away, just as they were at the dinner party. He then looked her straight in the eyes and said"Better princess?"

She pulled her head back and got up to sit where he had orginally been sitting. She crossed her arms and started to look out the window.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to talk?" He said with the least bit of sincerety.

She just muttered something quietly and kept looking out the window.

"It's rude not to look at someone in the eye when they're talking to you." He said triumphantly. She gave him a sour glare. "And by the way, I'm not sure which you were refering to just then when you thought I didn't hear you muttering,but I really don't see the resemblence between me and a donkey, or a rear end."

He then crossed his arms the same way she was, and grinned. Just then, the head girl walked in.

"We thought you two would be here. Sorry we gave you the wrong compartment number. Everyone's across the hall."

Annette walked hastily past Jacob and quickly into the compartment across the hall. She had a seat and then pick a spot on the floor which she focused on. As the meeting went on, she didn't move. She stared at the spot on the floor while the words from the head girl and boy's mouths flowed through her ears and up to her brain. Jacob, although intently listening also, would steal unnoticed glances at her once in a while, each time thinking: _what a strange girl._

"Alright then!" Said Cara Clemmens, the head girl and Ravenclaw. "I think we've covered everything. You can all go back to your friends now. Oh and don't forget to escort the first years up to the dormitories later tonight. We won't need all of you, just the fifth year prefects will do. It'll be the first task as prefects for you fifth years." She beamed at them.

Annette waited for the rest of the prefects to leave, not wanting to be caught up in the traffic, and as the last boy left the compartment, he revealed behind him Jacob Weasley also waiting.

"Can I walk you back to your compartment?" He asked

"That...won't be necessary thanks." She answered, not ina particularly cold nor warm tone.

She started back towards her compartment, and Jacob followed her. "Do you not know what no means Weasley?"

"Whoa there little miss, Weasley? No need for formalities. Jacob will do. Or Jake as my friends call me."

She didnt stop walking, nor did she turn around, but she did smile a little. As she reached her compartment, she opened the door and counted 7 people chatting loquaciously.

At the puzzled look on her face, Jacob said "Whats the matter?"

"Eliza's gone." She counted again. 7. Just the 7 Hufflepuffs.

"Where do you think she could have gone?"

"I dont know. She could be in any of these compartments."

Jacob could tell that Annetteobviously did not want to be left alone with the Hufflepuffs. "Come to my compartment."

Annette couldn't believe her ears. "Excuse me?"

"Come to my compartment." Yes, he indeed said what Annette believed him to have said. "Where else are you going to go?" He made a good point.

"Alright then." She said.

Jacob led her down the hall to a compartment in which Annette never would have thought she'd enter. Sitting with the mauraders was every girl's dream and here she was, about to do so. _Funny how the only person who doesnt fancy sharing a compartment with the Mauraders is the first person outside of their circle to do so._ She thought.

Tristan, Dieter, Christian, Francesca, and Sally were all present in the compartment. When Annette walked through the doorway, she felt like they were not as quiet before she entered.

All eyes were on her. Annette felt like the queen at an underground fighting club, like she didn't belong.

Jacob jabbedDieter in the rib as a hint to break the awkward silence.

"Uh...so..." Dieter took the hint. "How was your summer Annette?"

"Fine." She said.

"Good...I'm...glad." SaidDieter awkwardly as he plastered a forced smile onto his face.

"So uh..." It was Francesca's turn. "Are you nervous for the OWLs this year?"

"Somewhat." Annette was trying to say as few words as possible.

"I'm quite nervous myself." Said Francesca in a very friendly tone. "I mean it's a lot of work and studying too of course."

"Well. I'm sure Annette has nothing to worry about." Tristan said. "After all she's had plenty of practice studying over the past 4 years. Lots of free time to practice eh?"

"Tristan!" Jacob was afraid that Tristan meant something offensive.

"Well I just mean that she's not exactly had a busy social calendar that's all!" He did mean something offensive then. And then in what he thought was a quiet tone to Jacob "Unless you count going to the library as dates with that ghost in the history section."

Dieter and Christian started laughing hysterically. Annette, had obviously heard, because she stood up right then and said. "I think I should go now." And left.

Jacob was about to go after her when Francesca said "She can't take a joke can she? With that attitude who in their right minds would ever fancy her?"

_Certainly not me._ Thought Jacob.

After the sorting and the feast, Annette and Jacob met outside the great hall and waited for the first years. Annette didn't exactly look joyful to be with him.

"Annette about what happened."

"Please Weasley..." She looked him in the eye. "Please just don't talk to me. Okay?"

He complied. It wasn't exactly a good idea to irritate her even more.

After leading the first years up to Gryffindor tower, Jacob slumped onto his four poster and yawned.

"How does it feel? Being a prefect." Tristan beamed at him as he came in with Dieter and Christian.

"You shouldnt have said anything to her today." Jacob said quietly.

"What? Shouldnt have said what to who?"

"Annette!" Jacob sounded irritated.

"It's only Annette Kensington." Tristan replied. "What do you care?"

"I care, alright?"

A grin creeped up on Tristan's face. "Ah...I see..."

"What?"

"You don't fancy her do you?" Tristan asked.

"Of course not don't be mad." Jacob replied.

Dieter laughed. "Tristan why would he? The Quidditch captain and the bookworm? Get real."

Christian laughed too. "Yeah Tris...think of what that would do to his reputation!"

The three boys laughed together, but Jacob didn't. He simply changed, climbed into bed, and pulled the curtains around his fourposter without even saying goodnight to his friends.


	5. Just an Accident

The next morning Hogwarts became routine again. At breakfast, all the students were chatting with their friends about their summer vacations. Annette and Eliza sat across from each other, also chatting, but not quite as vigorously as everyone else. Suddenly, a roar of laughter erupted from the entrance. As Annette and Eliza turned their heads to see what the commotion was about, they saw a boy of about 12 on the floor, covered in milk, and an empty jug by his side. Then, Annette thought she saw Tristan Riley, who was sitting next to the spot where the boy had fallen, pull his leg under the table from in the middle of the middle of the floor. He then recieved a thumbs up from Jacob Weasley, who sat across from him.

"Who do they think they are anyways?" Annette asked Eliza rhetorically.

A second year girl not far from Annette obviously heard and misunderstood her comment, because she began to answer. "You dont know? Why they're the maurauders of course. The boy with the shaggy blonde hair is Dieter Thomason. Cute right? But he's taken, by the blonde next to him, Sally. The one across the table from him with the light brown hair is Christian Alexander, I hear he's a flirt. I hope he'll flirt with me one day! And then next to him is Tristan Riley. He's the funniest boy in the entire school! And then across from his the Jacob Weasley, with the red hair. He's got gorgeous green eyes doesn't he? He's the best one..."

Annette felt like she had to stop the girl before she praised them anymore. "Okay thank you." She said very abruptly. The second year looked hurt, and went back to the conversation she was having with her friends.

"I dont understand this." Annette said to Eliza. "What does everyone see in them? They're nothing but a bunch of arrogant gits!"

"They may have egos the size of Ireland, but they're good looking as heck."

Annette just gave her a look.

"What? They are!"

_Maybe._ Annette thought. _But they cant rely on their looks to get through life._

"What's first today?" She asked Eliza.

"Looks like..." Eliza scanned the schedule. "Divination first, then transfiguration, then potions. And after lunch is charms, and we get a break until History of Magic before dinner."

Divination was never a favorite of Annette's, but it was an easy class, and she was sure she could get an OWL easily. It was taught by an old but enthusiastic woman Professor Brown. Annette has never met anyone who's life revolved around a subject the way Lavender Brown's revolved around Divination.

"This year..." Professor Brown started "Is an important year. As you know, OWLs are coming up, and it is my task to prepare you well for it. However, those of you who have _the eye _should know exactly whether you will pass or not...WEASLEY!"

Jacob, who was obvious not paying attention, suddenly jumped, and the class laughed. "Yes Professor?"

"Do you have..._the eye_?" She always said 'the eye' in a very dramatic way.

"THE eye professor?"

"Yes...THE eye..."

"Well I've got two but I havent quite figured out which one is THE eye." Jacob said as his friends laughed.

Professor Brown did not seem to be surprised by his comment. "You're just like your grandfather. He didn't have the eye either."

After Jacob sat down, the Gryffindor fifth years had the task of seeing their OWL results in a crystal ball.

"Are OWL results supposed to be written on the backs of pink bunnies?" Asked Annette, puzzled by what was in her crystal ball.

"Right now all I see is purple smoke..." Eliza wasn't having much luck either.

Jacob was no better at crystal ball gazing as either of the two. He decided that crystal ball gazing was a waste of time, and started to contrive a prank with Tristan.

Tristan turned his quill into a mouse, and set it loose among a section full of girls. The girls screamed and jumped up onto their desks.

"Calm down, calm down..." Professor Brown tried. "WEASLEY! RILEY!"

"What professor?" Said the two in unison.

"IS THIS YOUR DOING?" She was getting very angry.

"No professor." Said Tristan

"GOOD...FIX IT THEN."

Tristan and Jacob started trying to catch the mouse, but it was too quick. It slipped through crack easily and ran very fast. Jacob, deciding that he wasnt going to catch the mouse the old fashioned way, decided to whip out his wand and yell "_glacio_". He missed.

Instead of freezing the rat like he intended, he had a bit of a problem with aiming and hit Annette's crystal ball, which shattered all over the floor.

"Whoops...sorry." He tried to apologize.

Annette just shook her head at him.

That wasn't the only thing that went wrong. In transfiguration, he had accidetally turned her seat into a Hippogriff, which angrily started running all over the room without giving Annette a chance to try and jump off. Eventually it threw her onto the ground. And then in Potions, Jacob had accidentally splashed improperly brewed healing potion onto her arm, giving her a rash instead of healing anything. By lunch time, Annette was in the hospital wing, trying to get rid of the redness caused by Jacob's potion.

He felt bad for everything, he really did. After all, he didn't mean to do any of it. _Just my luck._ He though. _This is one heck of a coincidence, everything happening to Annette, and the day is only half way over._

He saw Annette sitting up in her bed, and walked over.

"Stay away from me." She said warningly.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you."

She wasnt convinced.

"I'm sorry. I am. And it was all an accident."

"Oh I'm sure it was." She said sarcastically. "Isn't it enough that you've ignored me completely for the past four years, now you have to torment me too? And just to let you know, I think I prefer the ignoring over the tormenting."

He was shocked that she felt this way. "Look I...I'm not like that I swear to you."

"Right...sure...I saw what you and your friends did to that poor boy at breakfast this morning."

"That was an accident." He lied. "And it was all Tristan's doing! You can't blame me for his actions can you?"

"A man's character is determined by the company he keeps...but I guess you wont really learn that until you're a man will you? Right now all you are is an egotistical arrogant selfish little boy!"

"Fine...if that's what you think then..." And he turned around and left the hospital wing.


	6. The Trophy Room

Three weeks have passed since the first day of classes and Jacob and Annette haven't exchanged a single word since he visited her in the hospital wing...

Jacob stood on the corner of the first floor corridor and looked once to his left, and once to his right. He then looked straight out the window at Tristan standing behind a tree and gave him a nod. Tristan ran over to Jacob.

"Ready?" Tristian asked?

"All clear. Let's go meet Dieter and Christian." Answered Jacob. The two ran down the hallways and turned the corner.

Dieter saw the two and whispered "The house elves should be here any second now."

"How many did we order?" Asked Jacob.

"2 dozen. All lemon creme." Dieter answered.

"Excellent." Said Tristan. "And what time do the Slytherins end practice?"

"Noon. So in about 5 minutes." Said Christian.

"My boys..." said Jacob. "This may be our best prank yet."

"If we pull it off..." said Christian.

"We will." Said Tristan.

Right then, 24 Lemon Creme pies with extra whipped cream appeared right before their eyes.

"Christian, Dieter, and I will stay here and throw the pies. Jacob, stand on the corner and warn us when they're coming." said Tristan.

"Will do. And I'll stay on the lookout too." said Jacob.

He hurried down the hall and stepped outside into the courtyard, the Slytherin quidditch team has just gotten off practice and were all walking towards him with malice looks.

"Top 'o the morning boys!" Jacob said as he motioned a tipping of an imaginary hat.

"Out of my way Weasley." said Augustus Crane, the 7th year captain.

"NICE TO SEE YOU TOO CRANE!" Jacob shouted as part of the plan to warn his friends of the Slytherin's arrival. He tailed the team while checking over his shoulder every couple of steps to make sure no teacher would come. And no teacher did, but when he turned the corner, he saw Annette Kensington making her way down the hall in front of the Slytherins. If she turned another corner, she would run into the Mauraders, ready to pie her.

_Oh no_, Jacob thought, _this isn't happening_. He rushed around the Slytherin team, and right when Annette was about to turn the corner to the hallway where the Maurauders were, he opened a door and pulled her into the empty room.

"Hey!" Annette yelled. "What's going on here?"

"Sh..." He told her to be quiet. "Wait just a second."

They both stood in silence, and after about half a minute, they heard sounds of laughter and shouting. Jacob's plan had suceeded.

"That's more like it." He said.

"What is? And whats going on out there?"

"That, my friend, is the sound of the entire Slytherin team being covered in tonight's desert."

"Oh..." she understood. "So it's another one of your pranks, is it?"

"It's an...experiment...yes..." he laughed. Annette, however, did not find this the least bit amusing.

"Is it safe now?" She said in a harsh tone.

"I'd say so." He reached for the doorknob, but it did not budge. "Oh no..."

"Oh no what?" she pushed him out of the way and tried to open the door. "We're locked in..."

"Try a spell._ Alohamora_." no movement.

"It must only open from the outside unless you have a key." Annette concluded.

"I think you're right."

"What is this room anyways? I can't see a thing. _Lumos_."

The chandeliers and candles all lit up instantaneously along with Annette's wand. Jake and Annette found themselves standing among gleaming glass cases enclosing gold, silver, and brass plaques and cups.

"Oh it's just the trophy room." Said Jacob.

"The Trophy room? I've always known we had one, but I dont think I've ever seen it."

Jacob laughed. "Four years in this place and you've never seen the trophy room? I mean I've only been in here once for detention but..."

"No...no I haven't." Annette started walking around the room, looking at the different awards various Hogwarts alumnus had recieved.

"Hey...look at this case here." Jacob was standing on the other side of the room, in front of the biggest case in the room.

"Harry Potter, of course" Annette said as she read the names on the trophies.

"Our grandparents too." Jacob pointed out that off to the side were plaques for Ron and Hermione. "Oh look, they were prefects, just like us."

"Interesting..." Annette said under her breath.

"Special services to the school..." Jacob had found a silver plaque bearing both Ron and Hermione's name. "I wonder what those services could have been."

"So do I..." Annette lowered her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Its not nothing...its never nothing with you girls."

"Jacob...she was a prefect...and I am a prefect..."

"Right...so?"

"So...what if I was right that night, what if I do turn out to be like her? Disgracing my family however she disgraced it."

"Annette...this is absurd. You dont know anything about Hermione Granger except what's on paper. Facts do not determine a person. You dont know what she was really like, and perhaps you never will. What's important is that you are your own person. Your character and your personality make up who you are, and whether those aspects of you are similar to your grandmother or not, it doesnt matter. What matters is what you make of _your_ life. And who you are is a wonderful person..." He walked closer towards her and put his hand on her face. "I mean that..." He whispered, and leaned in closer.

"JAKE! YOU IN HERE?" Tristan's voice came with a sudden bang of the door.

Annette and Jacob broke apart.

"Whats this?" Tristan asked suspiciously.

"Admiring the trophies..." said Jacob "what do you think? we were locked in."

"Oh...right well...now you're not anymore." said Tristan. "Hello Annette, how are you doing? Looking _fine_ I must say..."

"Lets go." Jacob said to Tristan in a _thats enough _tone, and the two went out while Annette stayed and examined the trophies.


	7. The Early Bird Gets the Worm

"Hey mate!" Tristan greeted Jake first thing Monday morning as Jake was sitting down for breakfast in the Great Hall. "First Hogsmeade visit the 20th."

"That's this weekend." Said Jake, who had always been fond of Hogsmeade visits. This one, however, seemed to faze him. It snuck up on him unexpectedly, and he had no idea who he was going to ask to go to Hogsmeade with him, and he has never gone without a date.

"Who's the lucky girl this time?" Asked Tristan as he took the seat next to Jake.

"I dunno mate. Maybe I'll go alone this time."

Tristan's mouth fell open and he dropped his half-eaten toast. "You're going stag? Are you mad?"

"What? You're acting like I've taken an oath of celibacy" laughed Jake.

"You've always gone with a date. Why miss an opportunity to have some fun?" asked Tristan.

Jake laughed some more. "I guess 'having fun' with girls just isn't a priority of mine anymore." He said as he walked out of the Great Hall. "I'll catch you later mate."

Tristan, still stunned, turned to Dieter. "Theres something off about him." He said.

"If you say so. Who are you taking?" Asked Dieter.

"I dunno, I think I'll scout the ground for potential dates today." answered Tristan. "You made plans with Sally yet?"

"Of course. You sure you dont have anyone in mind right now?"

"Well..." Said Tristan with a devilous smile. "There may be a certain girl I'd like to break out of her shell."

Dieter, catching on, said "You dont mean..."

"Perhaps..." said Tristan as he gave a slanted smile and finished his breakfast without another word.

By Thursday night, neither Jake nor Tristan had a date for the Hogsmeade visit yet. They were sitting by the fire in the common room doing Defense Against the Dark Arts homework when several 4th year girls giggled as they passed on their way to their dormatory.

"Will any of them do?" Asked Tristan.

"Tristan, drop it. I'm not going to ask anyone." Said Jake bitterly.

"Is that because you know who you'd _like_ to take but are too afraid to ask her?"

"No..." Said Jake vehemently.

"No? Not even say...Annette Kensington?" Tristan said slyly.

Jake looked up from his homework and dropped his quill. "Now why would you even suggest that?"

"I've seen the way you look at her. And when you two were found in that trophy room. What happened in there anyways?"

"Nothing..."

"Nothing you'd care to share or..."

"Nothing happened."

"Well I'm just saying. If you don't ask her someone else will."

The thought of Annette Kensington being asked out made Jake laugh. "What makes you think someone else will?"

"Well, in case you havent noticed-which I know you have-she is one hell of a witch. She's gotten bloody fit this year, absolutely spectacular."

"If you're so keen about her, why don't _you_ ask her?"

"I'm not about to ask out the girl my best mate is in love with."

"I'm not in love with her. End of discussion." Jake said, and he went back to his homework.

That night, Jake stayed awake through most of the night, and not because of Justin Kirkpatrick's soft snores. He was thinking about what would happen if he _did_ ask Annette to go to Hogsmeade with him. _Don't be silly Jacob, you're way out of her league. You're the Quidditch captain for goodness sakes, and shes completely unsocial. Sure, she may be pretty and smart and funny and...ok stop it, what are you thinking? Stop thinking about Annette. It's not going to happen. You'll be a joke to the entire school if Jacob Weasley were to ask out Annette Kensington. But I can't...I just can't stop thinking about her. She's always on my mind, ever since that time I saw her during the summer on St. Potter's Day. What's wrong with you? Why can't you fancy someone else, like Francesca. She's the best looking girl in the entire 5th year if not the entire school._

Jacob spent the entire night trying to make sense of his feelings. By the time sunrise had arrived, however, he still could not figure out why he still prefered the bookish Annette over the irresistable Francesca. _It's because Francesca isn't irresitable. Not anymore, at least, not to me. But Annette, she is truely irresistable._

Whether its because he hasn't figured out his feelings yet or whether he did not have the guts, either way, Jacob passed many good opportunities to ask Annette to go to Hogsmeade with him. They had been alone for prefect duty, and were even forced to stay after Potions together to clean up after a nasty accident. It wasn't until that Friday, the day before Hogsmeade, that Jacob decided that he was going to take a chance, and ask her out. He found her sitting alone in the library after lunch, and sat two tables down pretending to study so he would have a chance to calm his heartrate and his nerves. Finally, she got up to leave, and he followed her out into the hallways.

"Annette! Hold up!" Yelled Jake down the hallways.

"Oh...its you...I mean...hello..." She said.

"So um...that new charm in transfiguration sure is hard isnt it?" Was his pathetic attempt at breaking the ice.

"Um...sure...if you say so." And she started to walk again.

"Wait uh...actually, I do have something I wanted to ask you." His face started getting hotter and redder every word he said.

"Yes?"

"Are you uh...are you planning on going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Of course, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am." He paused to hesitate. "And uh...would you like to go with me, perhaps? Well, that's only if you don't already have plans." Which he suspected she didn't.

"Oh...I see...well..."

"Well...what?"

"I'm sorry...I can't."

"Oh..." He felt his heart sink a little. "I understand, I mean, if you'd rather go alone."

"No, it's not that. I thought for sure he'd have told you. I already have a date. I'm sorry, but I really have to run, I'll see you around." She said and she set off down the hall.

Jake, however, remained frozen in his place, not wanting to believe what he had just heard. _You have just been rejected, for the first time in your life, and it was by Annette Kensington. She was asked out already? You stupid git, why didn't you do it earlier? What did she mean by "I thought for sure he'd have told you"? Who is he...bloody hell...it better not be_

"Tristan David Riley." Said Jake angrily as he stormed into the dormatory where Tristan and Dieter sat playing cards.

"What?"

"You asked out Annette."

"What?"

"You heard me. You asked out Annette."

"Why are you so angry? I thought you didn't like her."

"Maybe I lied. You _knew_ you _knew _that I liked her."

"I thought I did, but you assured me I was wrong."

"You should have known anyways. A good friend knows to stay away from another friend's girl."

"I don't see your name on her."

"That's not the point. The point is that you betrayed me by asking her out."

"Look mate, I'm your best mate, I would never betray you."

"YOU JUST DID!"

"NO...no, I didnt. I didn't ask Annette out."

Jacob looked over to Dieter.

"He didn't, I swear. He's going with a Ravenclaw fourth year named Cassidy."

"Its true..."

"Oh..." Jake was thoroughly embarassed now. "Sorry..." And he climbed into bed for a nap as to not to have to face his two friends.

That night, Jake still did not have a date, but now he needed one. He did not want Annette to think that she was the only girl he was interested in. He wanted to make her jealous, and he didn't want her to think that he was desperate to go with her. His only option now was the only safe option for him all along.

"Francesca." He found her coming out of the portrait hole before dinner.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a date to Hogsmeade yet?"

"Hogsmeade? That's tomorrow Jake." She said "But no, I don't."

"Yes, well, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

Francesca's face grew into a wide smile. "Of course. I knew you were going to ask me Jake, thats why I turned down 3 invitations already. But why did you have to wait until so late?" and she swung her arms around him and gave him a hug.

_Great..._thought Jake. _I hope she really doesn't get the wrong idea from this..._

"Where are you meeting Francesca?" Dieter asked Jake.

"I dunno, I think she wants to go down to that place all the chicks like. Madame Punnyfoot or something."

"Puddifoot?" Corrected Dieter.

"Sure."

"Sally and I will be in the Three Broomsticks in the afternoon, why don't we all meet up there?" Suggested Dieter.

"Sounds good, I'll see you later." And they went their separate ways down the lane.

Jake found Francesca waiting for him outside the cafe, her golden hair sparkling in the sunshine.

"There you are, I've been waiting." She hugged him.

"Sorry, I got a little lost." He said as they walked in together.

When they walked in, immediately, Jacob spotted Annette. _Fantastic_ he thought, _just when I thought my day couldn't get worse, it reaches an all time low._

But he was wrong. Seeing Annette was not be the worst part of his day. The lowest of the low came 2 seconds later, as the boy next to her turned to reveal himself as...

"I dont believe it..." Jacob said aloud.

"Jake, Francesca, over here!" said Christian, as he waved them over to him and Annette.


End file.
